Dreaming Alone
by Rourin
Summary: Setiap malam aku memimpikanmu dan kau memimpikanku. Kita tidak bisa saling melupakan walau banyaknya waktu yang telah berlalu. So, why are we dreaming alone? / AU. For #14OFSHE. Prompt : Kiss / Mind to RnR? :3
"Sasuke-kun.. hiks.."

Bocah emo berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengusap air mata perempuan sepantaran yang menangis di hadapannya, "Jangan menangis terus, Hinata." Katanya pelan.

"Ta-tapi kau akan pindah dengan keluarga barumu.. hiks.. Kita tidak akan ber–"

"Sssh.." potong Sasuke cepat, ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat setelahnya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata seraya mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata. Aku berjanji."

Hinata menatap lurus mata Sasuke, "Sungguh?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan nanti, ketika kita sudah dewasa, aku akan membuatkan rumah untuk kita pulang. Persis seperti yang kau inginkan, bergaya Jepang dan memiliki taman belakang yang indah."

Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah cantik Hinata. "Arigatou. Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Zutto.."

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke, lalu ia mengecup ringan dahi Hinata. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hinata." Katanya lirih. Dan mereka kembali berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **Story by Random98**

 **Dreaming Alone by Against The Current**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

WARN : AU. OOC. Mainsteram. Typos, and etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** Setiap malam aku memimpikanmu dan kau memimpikanku. Kita tidak bisa saling melupakan walau banyaknya waktu yang telah berlalu. So, why are we dreaming alone? **]**

 **.**

Special for **#14OFSHE** ! Prompt : **#Kiss**

.

Happy Reading! ^^

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kenapa Sasuke tidak juga berhenti?

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Lagipula, ia sudah berlari sejak tadi, tapi kenapa jaraknya dengan Sasuke tidak berkurang? Peluh-pun telah menghiasi wajah Hinata dan napas wanita bersurai violet itu pun semakin memburu. "Sasuke-kun!"

Pria jangkung dengan postur yang tegap dan gagah itu terus melangkah.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti berlari. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dengan menumpu lututnya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh jauh lagi darinya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang Hinata berteriak, "Sasuke-kun, berhenti!"

Benar saja, kedua kaki jenjang pria itu berhenti melangkah. Membuat Hinata seketika itu juga tersenyum lega.

Hinata kembali menggerakkan kakinya, mencoba mendekati seseorang yang sudah lama ia dambakan keberadaannya. Dengan debaran yang menggema di dadanya, dan setitik air mata bahagia. 'Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia.. Sasuke-kun kembali.'

"Sasuke-kun! Aku–" Hinata menutup mulutnya seklias, ia tidak kuat menahan tangis. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sosok Sasuke itu perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi memunggungi Hinata, malah membuka tangannya dengan lebar dan senyuman hangat terpancar di wajahnya. "Kemarilah.." Katanya.

Tangis Hinata pun semakin jadi, ia kembali berlari dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai Sasuke. Namun, baru mendapat beberapa langkah seseorang wanita menyenggol tubuhnya keras dan membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk di trotoar. "Akh.."

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang.."

Manik indigo itu seketika membulat. Ternyata bukan Hinata yang Sasuke maksud barusan, melainkan wanita berambut pirang sepunggung dan ikal yang berada di pelukan Sasuke sekarang. Wanita yang menyenggolnya tadi. "Sa.. suke.. kun.."

"Aku juga.." Balas Sasuke pada wanita tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut. Lalu, kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan memperpendek jarak wajah mereka dalam pelukan.

"Tidak.." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita di pelukannya itu. Mereka berciuman, bergulat lidah, dan mendesah tepat di depan Hinata. Sasuke terlihat sangat bergairah dengan terus merapatkan tubuh si wanita padanya. Hal yang sama pun juga terlihat pada si wanita pirang, ia mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke dan mengikuti dengan antusias permainan lidah Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Hentikan.." Menangis, hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

"Hmmph–"

"Sasuke-kun.. Hentikan.."

Tapi, kedua orang itu tidak sedetik pun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Seolah menunjukkan kalau mereka tidak perlu lagi oksigen untuk bernapas. Seolah Sasuke tidak lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Hentikaaan!"

 **Kriiiiiiingg!**

Seketika tubuh ramping berbalut piyama itu terduduk di kasur. Matanya membola, dan napasnya terdengar tidak teratur dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Hinata menyentuh dahinya, memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas perlahan.

'Tenang, Hinata. Itu hanya mimpi buruk.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Hinata menggapai jam weker yang berada di meja samping kasurnya itu, dan menekan tombol kecil untuk menghilangkan suara bising yang dihasilkan. Lalu, dengan lemas Hinata meninggalkan kasurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak boleh malas. Ya, ada pekerjaan baru untuknya hari ini. Pembuatan video klip. Ia akan menjadi model wanitanya, dan tentu saja terlambat di hari pertama sangatlah tidak sopan.

* * *

Hinata menghela napas.

Sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya, tapi kenapa ia terus memimpikan Sasuke? Bahkan, sosok Sasuke yang semakin dewasa – dan ia belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali – pun bisa muncul setiap malam. Kadang Hinata bermimpi sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke. Kadang Hinata bermimpi keinginannya dengan Sasuke terwujud. Namun, semalam ini ia memimpikan hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Apakah ini bertanda bahwa Sasuke telah melupakannya?

Well, ini sudah lebih dari satu dekade. Selain itu ada pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Times flies, people change' jadi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke ternyata.. yah, seperti dalam mimpi Hinata itu. Melupakannya, bahkan tidak mengenalinya dan.. telah menemukan seseorang yang baru.

Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus fokus saat bekerja.

"Jadi, kau sudah di sini Hinata?" pria berambut perak dan bermasker datang menghampiri Hinata, "Perkenalkan, aku Kakashi Hatake. Sutradara dalam video klip ini."

Hinata membungkuk sopan, "Salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Mohon bimbingannya, Hatake-san."

"Yah, sama-sama.." sahut Kakashi, "Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam tenda rias, lawan main-mu dalam video klip ini sudah ada di sana. Lalu, soal konsepnya akan kusampaikan nanti."

"Baik." Hinata sekali lagi membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya melangkah melewati sutradaranya kali ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke satu-satunya tenda yang berdiri di tengah taman itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, baru sampai pintunya Hinata terhenti.

'Sosok itu..'

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Tapi, yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya masih sama begitu membuka mata. Di bangku rias, ada sosok pria berambut emo tengah terpejam dan wajahnya.. entah kenapa mirip dengan Sasuke. "Bukan. Bukan dia Hinata." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hinataa!"

Hinata memutar kepalanya dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah mendekat padanya, "Sara-san.."

Sara tersenyum lebar, "Hai! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya?" sapanya ceria. "Terima kasih karena tidak menolak tawaranku. Hehe.."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau memberikan pekerjaan untukku." Sahut Hinata seraya tersenyum, "Aku juga sudah mendengar lagu barumu di radio. Sangat menyentuh."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Sara sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Saa, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada lawan mainmu. Dia bukan aktor sebenarnya, tapi aku memaksanya untuk berakting karena wajahnya sangat tampan dibanding aktor lain. Kuharap dia tidak menyusahkanmu, Hinata."

"Sou ka.."

"Ayo," kata Sara seraya menggandeng Hinata menuju meja rias yang di depannya terdapat laki-laki yang tengah terpejam itu. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya. Sara mengguncang pelan bahu laki-laki itu, "Hey, bangunlah! Lawan mainmu sudah datang, Sas."

'Sas..?'

Alis pria itu sedikit tergerak, dan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Hinata tanpa sadar menahan napas melihatnya lewat kaca. Ia tidak berani berharap. Namun, di detik berikutnya manik onyx terlihat jelas. Wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang pun menjadi terlihat sedingin es.

Bibir Hinata terbuka, suaranya tercekat. Benarkah..?

Iris indigo dan onyx itu saling bertatapan melalui kaca, keduanya membulat sempurna.

"Nah, ini dia. Kenalkan Hinata, dia Sasuke Uchiha. Lawan mainmu sekaligus adikku." Ucap Sara tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan adiknya itu, "Dan Sasuke, dia Hinata Hyuuga. Aktris yang pernah bekerja sama denganku sebelumnya dan kuharap kau tidak menyusahkannya ya?"

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Kalian.. ada apa?" tanya Sara begitu mendapati keduanya hanya saling pandang dengan mata membola.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hinata.."

Mereka menyebutkan nama secara bersamaan, membuat Sara yang berada di tengah-tengah semakin bingung. Apalagi, saat adiknya yang terkenal super anti dengan lawan jenisnya itu langsung bangun dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat. "Heee?!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks.."

Sasuke mengusap pipi putih Hinata yang basah, "Jangan menangis, Hinata."

"Tapi, kau jangan pergi.. hiks.. Tinggal-lah di sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti, "Kita sudah di rumah, Hinata. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Namun, gadis bersurai panjang itu masih menangis. "Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. Aku takut."

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengerut karena masih tidak mengerti. Ia memandang sekeliling rumah mereka, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua. Lalu apa yang ditakutkan Hinata?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Onyx Sasuke membola begitu mendapati Hinata telah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, "Hinata!" Sasuke berlari mengejarnya, namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencengkram erat Sasuke dari belakang. "Ck, lepaskan!"

Sosok pria paruh baya dengan kuat menarik tubuh Sasuke, "Kita harus pergi, Sasuke."

Sasuke meronta, sekuat tenaga ia menyingkirkan tangan pria itu. Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa melayangkan tinju untuk bebas dari cengkraman. Sasuke berlari, ia mengikuti sosok yang membawa Hinata ke dalam rumahnya di lantai dua. "Hinata!" panggilnya keras seraya berlari.

"Sasu–Hmmph!"

"Hinata di mana kau?!"

"Mmmmpp!"

Sasuke membuka setiap pintu ruangan tidak sabar, dan kembali berlari ke pintu lainnya ketika tidak mendapati apapun di sana. Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Kuso.." umpatnya begitu mendapati salah satu pintu ruangan telah dikunci.

"Sasuke–Akh! Lepas!"

Hinata ada di dalam sana. Sasuke pun mencoba mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut, "Bertahanlah, Hinata!" ujarnya dari luar. Tidak bisa menggunakan tangan, kaki jenjang Sasuke lalu menendang kuat pintu tersebut hingga terbuka keras. "Hinata!" Sasuke berteriak begitu mendapati kedua tangan Hinata telah terikat menggantung ke atas dengan dua sosok pria di depannya.

"Sasuke.." air mata kembali menuruni pipi Hinata. Hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke.

Dengan brutal Sasuke menghajar habis-habisan se-sosok pria yang mencegahnya, sedangkan sosok yang satunya lagi seolah berusaha menguasai seluruh tubuh Hinata. Bahkan, Sasuke dapat melihat tangan kotor sosok itu tengah membelai lembut wajah Hinata. "Jauhkan tanganmu, brengsek!" geram Sasuke seraya melayangkan pukulan hingga sosok di depannya tumbang seketika.

Sosok di depan Hinata itu menoleh pada Sasuke, menampilkan senyum lebar sebelum akhirnya mencium Hinata paksa. Suara jeritan tertahan pun terdengar dari Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak ketika berlari menerjang sosok itu. Namun, lagi-lagi dari belakang ada yang menahannya.

"Kita harus pergi, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecih, lagi-lagi pria paruh baya itu. Dengan kesal ia berbalik dan kembali melawan, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, orang tua!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Tapi, rumah ini terbakar, Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke lagi-lagi membola. Benar saja, sekelilingnya telah terbakar. Tiga sosok pria yang dilawannya pun telah hilang entah kemana. Sial, sejak kapan ada api besar dalam rumahnya?

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari ke arah Hinata, namun harus terhenti karena kayu penopang rumah itu mulai berjatuhan. "Tahan sebentar, Hinata. Aku akan ke sana." Lanjut Sasuke menenangkan.

Hinata semakin terpojok, "Sasuke-kun lantainya.."

Sasuke menatap ke bawah. 'Oh, tidak.' batinnya meringis begitu retakan-retakan mulai muncul dan menyembulkan api. Ia pun segera melompati kayu besar yang menghalanginya menuju Hinata.

 **Krak.. krak..**

"Sasu–"

 **Braaak!**

Sisi yang dipijak Hinata pun runtuh, membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget saat tubuhnya terjatuh bersama puing-puing reruntuhan yang terbakar. Sasuke hanya dapat menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Hinata. Walaupun, itu hal yang sia-sia.

"Hinataa!"

Seketika tubuh Sasuke terperanjat dari kursi begitu mendengar suara Sara yang baginya menggelegar. Ia menghela napas, untunglah itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kemudian ia kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri dan membuat napasnya lebih teratur. Ini sudah sekian kalinya ia bermimpi aneh tentang Hinata. Mungkin karena terlalu ingin melihat gadis itu Sasuke jadi sering – ralat, bahkan selalu – memimpikannnya. Tapi, dengan tiga belas tahun lamanya..

Sasuke tidak yakin Hinata masih mengenali dirinya. Bahkan, mengingatnya.

"Hey, bangunlah! Lawan mainmu sudah datang, Sas."

Batin Sasuke menggerutu, sejak awal dia sudah menolak pekerjaan ini. Kenapa ia yang hanya tahu soal bisnis tiba-tiba diseret untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini? Perlahan Sasuke menghela napas seraya membuka matanya. Mencoba untuk tidak berteriak pada kakaknya lagi. Namun, baru saja ia melirik ke belakang melalui kaca matanya langsung membola.

Kenapa lawan mainnya mirip dengan seseorang..?

Kenapa gadis itu melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak..?

'Benarkah dia–'

Sara menunjuk gadis di sampingnya, "Dan Sasuke, dia Hinata Hyuuga. Aktris yang–"

Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya nama itu yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hinata.."

Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya begitu gadis bersurai violet dan bermata indigo itu menyebutkan namanya. Dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam diri Sasuke, ia pun berdiri dan langsung mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli dengan lengkingan suara kakaknya. Tidak peduli dengan kru lain yang berdatangan untuk melihatnya sedang berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke mencium dahi Hinata sekilas, "Aku juga, Hinata." katanya lirih yang hanya dapat didengar oleh gadis dalam pelukannya itu. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Hinata, membuat Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Hinata lagi mulai sekarang. Dan ia tidak perlu memimpikannya lagi setiap malam karena seterusnya, pasti, mereka kembali bersama.

"Jadi apakah tokohnya–" Suara Kakashi pun menyadarkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan dan menghilangkan raut-raut yang tidak ingin diperlihatkan pada lainnya. "Yah, kurasa sepuluh menit lagi tidak masalah." Lanjut Kakashi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Cut! Sempurna." Seru Kakashi dari tempatnya.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, membuat Hinata tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun bisa berakting." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Ya, aku juga." Sahut Sasuke seraya mereka bergerak menuju sisi taman.

Sara tiba-tiba menyelip di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, "Aku masih belum percaya!" ujarnya lagi dalam sehari ini. "Ternyata Hinata yang Sasuke maksud adalah Hinata ini. Ah, tahu begini dari kemarin aku memaksamu main dalam video klipku!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Apa kau harus mengatakannya hingga sepuluh kali?"

"Hora!" Sara menunjuk wajah Sasuke, "Kau bahkan belum berterima kasih pada kakakmu ini!"

"Ha'i.. ha'i.. Arigatou, nee-chan." Kata Sasuke setengah malas.

"Sara, kau belum bisa istirahat. Masih satu kali lagi."

Perempuan bersurai magenta itu mendengus begitu Kakashi kembali memanggilnya. "Sebentar, aku sedikit haus." Elaknya untuk mengulur waktu. "Oh ya, Hinata, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering digosipkan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati.."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sara, "Onee-chan!"

"Sebaiknya aku kembali bekerjaa~" ucap Sara riang seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke pun hanya dapat berdecih ria melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sedikit menjengkelkan itu. Yah, hanya sedikit, karena bagaimanapun juga Sara adalah kakaknya.

"Sepertinya keluargamu sangat baik, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan Sara dan Sasuke. "Bahkan, mereka tidak memaksamu mengubah marga."

"Ya, mereka memang sangat baik." Sahut Sasuke. Lalu, ia tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata, "Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada mereka jika kau mau."

"Mou.. bu-bukan begitu."

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia, masih dengan tangan yang tertaut. "Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Hinata belum sempat menceritakan apapun sejak tadi pagi karena Sara terlalu bersemangat untuk bercerita tentang Sasuke yang datang dalam keluarganya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata. "Aku mulai keluar dari panti saat umurku delapan belas tahun. Berusaha mencari pekerjaan sana-sini sambil meneruskan kuliah. Cukup sulit memang, tapi untunglah aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi aktris? Setahuku, Hinata Hyuuga seorang yang pemalu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "A-ano.. ada seseorang yang mengusulkanku sebagai aktris pada sebuah agensi."

Sasuke tidak membuka mulut, ia masih ingin mendengar Hinata bercerita.

"Awalnya aku menolak untuk bekerja sebagai aktris," lanjut Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi, karena mereka bilang aku memiliki bakat, dan kupikir dari sana aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dengan baik. Ja-jadi, aku mulai mencobanya hingga sekarang."

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata, "Kau telah berusaha keras, Hinata. Kau benar-benar menjadi wanita tangguh sekarang." pujinya dengan seulas senyum.

Gadis bersurai violet itu tersenyum, "Bukankah dulu Sasuke-kun selalu berkata untuk menjadi kuat?"

"Ya, dan ada kalanya kita juga harus istirahat sejenak." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda besurai emo itu lalu menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada bahu lebarnya. "Sekarang tidurlah, suasananya sangat bagus."

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Aku juga ingin mengantarmu pulang nanti. Boleh 'kan?"

Hinata pun mengangguk dalam sandarannya.

* * *

Hinata hanya termangu begitu mobil milik Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah rumah. Entah kenapa Hinata sulit berkedip sekarang, rumah di hadapannya benar-benar bagus. Tidak terkesan mewah, namun begitu terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Bergaya Jepang dengan halaman hijau, idaman Hinata sejak kecil.

Tapi, bukankah Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang?

"Jangan melamun terus, kau juga harus masuk ke dalamnya."

Hinata seketika tersadar dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, "Etto.. Ini rumah keluargamu atau..?" tanyanya menggantung begitu Sasuke telah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke, "Ini rumah liburanku sementara. Kadang keluarga kami juga berkunjung ke sini jika ada waktu berkumpul."

Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian.

"Ayo, Kau harus tahu karena aku sudah membuatnya susah payah."

Iris indigo itu sedikit melebar, "Ka-kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya ulang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memimpin langkah Hinata untuk membuka kunci rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya, "Nah, masuklah." Ucapnya masih diambang pintu menunggu Hinata masuk.

"Wuah.." tanpa sadar Hinata menyuarakan rasa takjubnya. Matanya berkilat begitu mendapati ruang tamu yang di-desain dengan gaya rumah Jepang yang moderen. Apalagi, dari sana terdapat pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga dapat mengamati pemandangan luar. Kaki Hinata bergerak menuju ruang tamu tersebut, dan mecoba mendekati pintu kaca yang menampilkan view langit malam berhiaskan bintang.

Sedangkan, Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya daritadi. Jantungnya berdebar melihat betapa senangnya Hinata. Ah, betapa ia merindukan wajah yang cantik itu. Sasuke juga bersyukur usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia sudah membangun rumah ini selama dua tahun, dan tentu saja semua ini karena sebuah janji yang harus ia lunasi. Dan inilah saatnya..

"Kau juga boleh berkeliling sementara aku membuatkanmu minum." Ucap Sasuke sebelum beranjak ke dapur yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Hinata. Lihat, bahkan gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata membuka pintu di depannya perlahan, sehingga angin malam pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya. "Benar-benar nyaman.." gumamnya kemudian. Yah, tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sempit dan pekerjaan yang begitu padat membuat Hinata jarang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus beres-beres lalu tidur jika sudah sampai di apartemen.

" _Dan nanti, ketika kita sudah dewasa, aku akan membuatkan rumah untuk kita pulang. Persis seperti yang kau inginkan, bergaya Jepang dan memiliki taman belakang yang indah."_

'Mungkinkah ini..?'

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Bertemu Sasuke saja sudah sangat beruntung, lagipula mereka masih anak-anak waktu itu. Lagi, ini hanya rumah liburan Sasuke sementara. Kenapa Hinata begitu mengharapkannya?

"Kau tidak berkeliling?" tanya Sasuke yang datang dengan nampan berisi dua minuman hangat.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Aku harus pulang setelah ini."

"Begitu?"

"Um.."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata begitu nampan di tangannya telah diletakkan di meja, "Tapi, kau harus melihat ini sebentar," lalu ia menggandeng Hinata menuju belakang rumah melalui dapur dan membuka salah satu pintu yang ada. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya begitu sampai.

Hinata terpaku. Sebuah halaman belakang rumah dengan taman kecil dan kolam ikan. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Kau tahu, sejak saat itu aku benar-benar tidak pernah melupakanmu dan janjiku barang sedetik." Ungkap Sasuke, "Bahkan, setiap malam aku memimpikanmu, Hinata. Dan yang terakhir, aku bermimpi kehilanganmu. Itu lebih menakutkan dibanding Kuchisake Onna yang terus mengejarku hingga mati."

"..."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Selalu." Ungkapnya dengan suara lirih dan pandangan yang tulus pada Hinata, "Dan aku berharap bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Jadi, maukah kau terus berada di sisiku?"

Hinata tidak tahu kapan ia mulai menangis, yang ia tahu pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan seperti ini jadinya. Perasaan mereka tidak berubah, bahkan setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya.

"Aku.. aku juga selalu memimpikanmu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan suara terisak, "Setiap malam aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaanmu saat i-ini. Aku sangat khawatir dan penasaran." Sasuke mengusap air matanya pelan. Hinata pun meluruskan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Karena itu.. ayo, kita bersama-sama lagi. Mulai sekarang, dan seterusnya.."

Sasuke yakin hari ini adalah saat paling bahagia dalam hidupnya, dan masih banyak hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Hinata. Tentang segala hal supaya wanita yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya itu tahu, betapa Sasuke mencintainya selama ini. Namun, ia berpikir untuk melakukannya nanti, karena sekarang ada hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Bahkan, sejak dulu..

Malam itu, dengan langit berbintang sebagai naungannya. Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata perlahan, dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N** : HOORREEEEEEH! Fic ini kelar juga di.. *lirik jam sama tanggalan* tanggal 16-04-2016 pukul 23.48 yey! Hahahaha.. Oke, saya pengen ngaku dosa dulu. Pertama, saya nyontek momen dari novel dari penulis favorit saya, **Ilana Tan**. Makasih banyak buat dia karena bener-bener memberi saya inspirasi, SERIUS. Kedua, janji lebih nonjol daripada ciumannya yang notabene menjadi prompt yang saya ambil. Maka dari itu, saya rela dibakar setelah ini. TT_TT /dandibakarlahauthorolehnovelisfavoritnya/

Ah udah ah, saya merasa kotor ngomong panjang lebar. Hiks.. aku berdosa. /nangisguling-gulingan/ Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fic ini. Dan jika berkenan silahkan amuk saya di kolom review karena telah–hiks..

See you in my other story! \\\\(.TT TT ) ***kabur melarikan diri***

Random98.

– **Bonus Epilog –**

"Yah, sangat bagus memang. Tapi, apa kau yakin, Sara?"

Sara mengangguk mantap, "Toh, mereka akhirnya pasti akan menikah." Tambahnya yakin.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memaksa," kata Kakashi. "Yamato, tolong kau tambahkan gambar Sasuke dan Hinata yang tertidur di kursi itu di akhir video-nya." Titahnya kemudian pada sang editing video.

"Baik."


End file.
